Lips Of An Angel Oneshot
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: Jake can't move on from his first love... Based on Lips Of An Angel by Hinder. Past Jarley, Current Jitty and Ryley! R and R please.


Lips Of An Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters mentioned in this story! This is based on the song Lips Of An Angel by Hinder! It's a great song and I instantly thought of Jarley! Enjoy! Hope you like it! **

**Characters: Jake, Marley, Kitty, mention of Ryder**

**Pairing: past Jarley, present Jitty and Ryley**.

_Its Hard to be faithful, with the Lips of An Angel- Hinder_

Jake sighed to himself that Friday night. He was getting snacks and drinks for, his girlfriend of two years, Kitty, who was in the living room. Isn't it funny how life works sometimes? He would never expect to be dating Kitty, three years after they all graduated high school.

He glanced at his phone as it rang. It was a number he didn't recognize but yet couldn't forget once he answered the phone.

"Hello?" He answered with a yawn.

"Jake, is that you?" The unknown voice said in a hushed yet saddened voice.

"Yes speaking, who is this?" He asked confused.

"It's Marley..."

"Why are you calling Marley? We haven't spoken in 2 years." He whispered trying not to let Kitty hear him yet trying not to sound rude. But he was still heartbroken after she broke up with him three years ago.

The only sound that came out was a couple of loud sobs.

"Marley, are you okay? Are you crying, what's wrong?" Jake asked worriedly.

"Jake, I need you!" Marley choked out sadly.

"Why what's going on, Marls?"

"Nothing is turning out right... I haven't spoken to Unique since well high school, my parents moved out of the state and are getting a divorce, and I really miss you Jake- I don't know what to do!" Marley cried sobbing more than ever.

"Calm down Marley, please clam down. Everything is going to get better okay, I promise!" Jake promised seriously. He somehow always knew the right words to say to make her feel better, without him even realizing it!

"Can we meet up somewhere and talk?" Marley asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Marley, but Kitty is over and it's just not a good time right now." Jake admitted but not wanting to make Marley upset in any way.

"Okay, yeah I understand it's fine maybe another time?" She asked hopefully as she wiped her eyes from the tears that were falling.

"Sure, why not?" He agreed with an invisible shrug.

"It's really good to hear your voice again, Steves." He said honestly. He loved her voice. It sounded like an angel was talking to him.

"You too!" She said as her heart beat faster.

Whenever she called it felt right. Just hearing her voice again made his heart beat fast and his

"Have you ever dreamt of me, Jake?" Marley suddenly asked.

"Yeah, every night actually, I'd be lying if I said anything different!" Jake admitted. It's still true. He's always dreaming of her. Dreams of her and their future together. What it would be like if he didn't let her go. But he has and he had to face the tough consequences.

"Mar, who are you talking to?" He heard Ryder Lynn's voice in the background. "Just an old friend," Was Marley's quick response. It made his heart sank. Like thousands of rocks hit him.

"So you're dating Ryder?" He asked with fake interest and curiosity.

"Yeah I am, have been for a year now..." Marley replied.

"That's great! Good for you!" Jake said with the most fake smile anyone's ever seen.

"Thanks, how are you? Things with Kitty well?"

"Yea, couldn't be better." He replied with a fake smile.

"That's good! I mean she's basically all you think about right? I'm happy for you both." He could hear her say through the phone. Her response was filled with fake enthusiasm, he noted.

"Marley, just because I'm with Kitty-" He couldn't think of anything more to say. He wished he can say more, but he can't.

"Look I get alright. You don't have to explain yourself to me. Goodnight, Jake." She said as her voice softened into the tone of a gentle whisper.

"Goodnight, Marley." He said softly before hanging up the phone with a sigh.

He never really did move on. It's hard for him to forget his first love. He never will move on. Not from her at least. He may look like he is in love with Kitty. Which he does in fact love her, but just as a friend. His heart still yearns for Marley.

It's hard when he's around Marley. When he's with her, all he wants to do is run back to her arms and kiss her passionately. But he can't cheat on Kitty. She doesn't deserve that! It's hard to be faithful with someone you're with when your heart is screaming somebody else's name.

He sighed as he put the phone down and went back to the living room a couple minutes later.

"Jake? You coming to bed?" Kitty's soft voice rang through the hall as she stood by the wall, leaning on it curiously.

"Yeah be there in a second." Jake replied glancing at his phone once more before sighing as he strolled back into the bedroom and laid with Kitty in their King size bed and watched a movie. He put his arm around Kitty as she snuggled into his chest.

"I love you, Jakey!" Kitty mummered as she let out a relaxed and happy sigh.

"Yeah me too." Jake couldn't bring himself to say those three little words he knew she was expecting. He wanted to but he just couldn't... Not when he clearly loved another.

He just sat there with his girlfriend. The girl he could never love as much as Marley.


End file.
